The One That Got Away
by Law-and-Order
Summary: Un terrible drame va à nouveau se faire croiser les routes d'Elliot & Olivia. Séparation, retrouvailles, disputes. Pardon et amour sont de mises pour nos deux inspecteurs .. À situer au début de la saison 13.
1. Chapter 1

***** E/O *****

Deux mois déjà qu'Elliot était partit.

Amanda et Nick étaient arrivés à leur tour et c'était plutôt bien intégré dans l'équipe.

Ils prenaient les enquêtes très au sérieux, et malgré leur manque d'expérience dans ce domaine précis, il se donnait à fond.

Nick avait réussit a gagner la confiance d'Olivia petit à petit, malgré que leur partenariat était très mal parti.

Olivia ne voulait en aucun cas remplacer Elliot.

« C'est bien calme aujourd'hui ... » lâcha Nick soudainement pour briser le silence.

Tous les inspecteurs étaient à leur bureau, plongé dans des rapports, ou sur leur ordinateur.

Mais c'était surtout qu'Olivia et Amanda c'était une fois de plus disputé sur la dernière enquête.

Amanda trouvait qu'Olivia était trop dur, trop froide. Certes, elle la trouvé courageuse, et dévouée, mais l'Olivia Benson dont elle avait longuement entendu parler n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Elle leur avait clairement fait sentir, à elle et Nick, n'étaient pas les bienvenues.

Non, rectification : que "elle", n'était pas la bienvenue.

Olivia ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, elle aimerait vraiment arranger les choses ...

« Fin. Rollins. Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital de la Pitié. L'un des médecins suspecte un cas de mal-traitance sur un enfant. »

« Bien Capitaine. » répondirent-ils en s'en allant aussitôt.

Cragen retourna dans son bureau, laissant Nick et Olivia seuls.

« Tu sais, elle est douée. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Rollins. Elle a un bon instinct, et sait parler aux victimes. C'est vraiment un bon inspecteur. Et c'est dommage que vous ne vous entendiez pas toutes les deux. »

« Nick ... » dit Olivia en posant son stylo et en s'appuyant sur le bureau pour regarder son partenaire droit dans les yeux. « On ne s'entends ni bien, ni mal. Nous avons des méthodes de travail différentes, et si elle n'est pas capable de faire avec, et bien je n'y peux rien du tout. »

« Liv .. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Alors quoi Nick ? »

« Laisse tomber ... »

« Bien non. Maintenant qu'on en parle, dit moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en termine. »

« Je te trouve dur avec elle, voilà tout. Vous pouvez avoir une divergence d'opinion, je te l'accorde. Mais je te rappel que même si ce n'est pas ta partenaire attitrée, vous faites le même travail et vous avez le même but. Tu as douze années d'expérience derrière toi, et au lieu de l'aider, tu l'enfonce ! J'avais entendu beaucoup de chose sur toi, mais pas celles là et ça me déçois énormément. » répondit Nick en jetant son stylo et en partant prendre l'air.

Olivia resta bouche bée face a ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira.

« Il a été dur avec toi. » lui dit gentiment John en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Non, John ... Il a raison. Je ne me reconnaît plus depuis le départ d'Elliot. »

« Hey. Elliot t'a complètement abandonné après douze années Olivia. Ce n'est pas rien. Surtout que quoique tu puisses dire, Elliot et toi aviez une relation particulière. Alors c'est normal. »

« Peut-être John ... Mais ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est de m'en être prit à Amanda. C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas essayé de la connaître. »

« Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas rancunière. »

Olivia se mît à sourire.

« Merci John. »

« À ton service, Liv. »

*****E/O*****

Fin et Amanda étaient revenus de l'hôpital de la pitié et avaient exposé les premiers détails.

Amanda s'était ensuite mise sur son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur les parents de la petite Nathalie.

Olivia s'approcha et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le bureau de sa collègue pour être le plus près possible afin que personne n'entendent.

« Ça te dirais qu'on aille déjeuner toi et moi ? »

« Euh .. Juste toi et moi ..? »

Surprise, Amanda ne savait plus quoi dire.

Olivia l'avait toujours impressionnée.

« Ouais. On se connaît pas très bien toi et moi en fait. Et c'est dommage, non ? »

« Avec plaisir dans ce cas ... Mais il faut que je finisse ça avant ... »

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. Nick va me donner un coup de main. » coupa Fin.

Il savait que c'était un effort énorme de la part d'Olivia de tendre une main vers Amanda et d'essayer de lui faire confiance, alors s'il pouvait aider, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde.

« Ouais on va se débrouiller. » ajouta Nick. « Si il y a le moindre problème on vous appellera mais je pense qu'on pourra se débrouiller. »

« Merci les gars. » sourit Amanda

Elle regarda ensuite Olivia qui récupérait sa veste et ses clés à son bureau.

Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ?

« Elle est pas mauvaise tu sais. » la rassura Fin

Amanda se força à lui sourire.

« Tu es prête Rollins ? »

« Oui, oui. On peut y aller. »

« Tu choisi ce qu'on mange ? Moi j'ai pas d'idée mais j'aime tout. »

« Euh .. Chinois ? »

« Va pour le chinois. »

*****E/O*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****E/O*****

« Dit moi Olivia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir déjeuner avec toi ? » demanda Amanda tandis qu'elle et Olivia se dirigeaient vers le restaurant.

Olivia se retourna vers sa collègue et remarqua sa gêne.

Elle se stoppa de marcher et la regarda.

« Écoutes Rollins. J'ai ... Enfin on ne se connaît pas beaucoup toi et moi. »

« Tu n'es pas du genre à parler de toi. »

« C'est compliqué. Ma vie est compliquée. »

« C'est surtout que tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres, non ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Désolée. »

« J'ai eu confiance. Dans mon ancien partenaire. Et puis il est parti. Sans rien dire. Sans un mot, et il fais comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. »

« La légende de Stabler & Benson.. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Les deux super flics de New York. Il paraît que vous formiez une des meilleures équipes de New York. »

Olivia se mît à sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient formé l'un des meilleurs tandem Avec Elliot.

« On a parlé de nous jusqu'à Atlanta ? »

« Disons que ... La dernière affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit ... »

« Ah. »

« Désolée je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça.. »

« Arrête d'être désolée Rollins, je peux encaisser. Et si tu veux que les choses aillent mieux entre nous, n'ait pas peur de me froisser ou autre. Avec Elliot, on était pas tout le temps d'accord tu sais. »

« Amanda. » rectifia cette dernière

« Pardon ? »

« Appel moi Amanda, dans ce cas. »

« Okay Amanda. » sourit Liv. « Bon ! On va se le faire ce chinois ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

*****E/O*****

« Alors dit moi, pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'à New York ? »

Amanda se stoppa un instant et regarda évasivement un avion passer à travers la fenêtre.

« C'est ... Compliqué. »

« Je vois. Si tu un jour tu veux en parler, n'hésites pas. Je te forcerai à rien. »

« Merci Olivia. »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as choisi ce service ? C'est l'un des plus dur psychologiquement, non ? »

« C'est exact. Le problème avec notre unité, c'est que beaucoup de victimes sont encore vivante. C'est notre devoir de les aider à reprendre goût à la vie, remonter la pente, leur montrer que justice peut être rendu. Le plus dur, c'est quand ça touche des enfants ... C'est tout aussi terrible quand ce sont des adultes, mais les enfants, ça nous touche forcément plus ... »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et aussi parce que je suis le fruit d'un viol, alors je pense être bien placée pour comprendre les victimes. Je n'ai pas été violée, mais j'ai subit indirectement toute la souffrance à travers ma mère qui me l'a fait payer jour après jour. Je me suis promis d'aider au maximum les personnes qui souffraient autant, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Je suis désol... Pardon. » s'excusa à nouveau Amanda.

« Je suis si horrible que ça ? »

« C'est juste que .. Tu m'impressionnes. »

« Je t'impressionnes ? » répéta Olivia en rigolant nerveusement.

« Ouais. Disons que t'es redoutable, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et tu as une sacrée réputation... Et travailler avec l'une des meilleures de New-York quand tu viens d'Atlanta c'est .. Impressionnant. »

« Et je ne t'ai pas très bien accueilli .. J'en suis désolée. »

« Arrêtes d'être désolée ... » railla Amanda avec un sourire.

Olivia sourit à son tour.

« En tout cas, merci Olivia. Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour toi de faire ça, et je peux le comprendre avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ancien équipier. »

« Pas de quoi. Bon .. On retourne voir les gars ? Ils ont dû avancer. Et puis tu pourras m'expliquer en route ce que tu sais déjà à propos de la petite. Comme ça, si tu veux, je pourrai t'aider. »

« Avec plaisir. »

*****E/O*****

« Alors les gars, y a du nouveau ? » demanda Amanda en retirant sa veste.

« Le père de Nathalie a des antécédents de violence. Et je t'attendais pour aller l'interroger. » répondit Fin. « De toute façon nous allons vite être fixé, il y avait des traces ADN dans le kit de viol. On attends de voir la correspondance. »

« Parfait ... » dit Amanda. « Je .. Euhm .. Ça t'ennuie si j'y vais avec Olivia ? »

« Non vas-y c'est cool. »

« Merci, Fin. »« On y va Olivia ? »

« C'est par... Dick ? » S'étonna Olivia. « Mais qu'est ce ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ...? »

« Liv ... Je passais par là .. Et ... Et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles ... Mais je tombe mal, alors .. Je repasserai. » répliqua rapidement Le jeune Stabler.

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Elle savait parfaitement que cette visite n'était pas anodine.

Elle se tourna vers sa collègue et contre toute attente, Amanda réussi a lire dans son regard.

« Vas-y Olivia, je peux me débrouiller. »

« Merci Roll... Amanda. » rectifia Olivia. Puis elle se mît a courir après Dick qui avait déjà atteint l'ascenseur.

« Dicky ! Attend ... J'ai envie d'une glace, pas toi ? »

« J'ai 17 ans, Olivia .. »

« J'en ai 38 ... » répliqua cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ça me ferais plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu m'a beaucoup manqué. Toi, comme tes sœurs, ou même Elli ... »

« Tu m'a manqué aussi Liv. Tu as toujours été là pour nous ... Alors ne plus te voir du jour au lendemain ça à été dur ... Mais tu sais .. On osait pas venir te voir. J'espère que tu ne nous en veut pas. »

« Absolument pas mon grand. Alors tu es d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon. » sourit Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

*****E/O*****

« Alors mon grand ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ..? » demanda Olivia une fois qu'ils furent sur un banc avec leur glace à la main.

« Olivia ... J'ai honte d'être venu t'embêter après ce qu'il s'est passé avec papa. »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Je t'assures. Pour ton père .. Il a décidé de couper tout contact avec moi, je n'y peux rien, même si ça me fait mal. Mais tans pis, je m'y suis faite. Ça ne veut pas dire que si un jour, toi ou les autres enfants Stabler avaient besoin de moi, je ne répondrai pas présente. Bien au contraire. Je serais toujours là pour vous; saches-le. »

« Tu sais ... À nous non plus ils ne donnent plus vraiment de nouvelles, papa. Ils se forcent à être agréable quand on va le voir, mais c'est tout. Cette histoire la littéralement anéanti. Et quoiqu'il puisse dire ou faire, je suis sûr que tu lui manque terriblement. Tu étais tout pour lui. »

« Il était tout pour moi aussi ... » lâcha Olivia.

« Tu sais, peut être que si j'avais été un meilleur fils, j'aurais pu l'aider et peut être qu'il serait resté à l'unité ... »

« Ne te torture pas l'esprit Dick ... » le rassura Liv en posant une main sur celle du jeune garçon. « Tu es un bon fils. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu peux dire ça après la façon dont je t'ai traité quand j'ai été arrêté ? »

« Je sais que tu souffrais, et que tu ne le pensais pas. »

« Je ne me suis jamais excusé. »

« Dick, ça va .. Je ne t'en veux pas. Vraiment. »

« Mais moi je m'en veux. »

« Alors ne t'en veux plus .. C'est du passé. »

« Je comprends pourquoi papa t'admirait tant ... Quand il disait à maman que tu étais une personne avec un cœur grand comme ça .. Que tu étais loyale et formidable .. Et qu'il était hors de question de travailler avec une autre personne parce que jamais il ne rencontrerai une personne prenant tant soin des autres que toi. Beaucoup de flic ne se préoccupe pas des victimes, ils s'en fichent, toi non. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, et ça prouve une chose : Olivia Benson est une personne exceptionnelle. »

« Merci Dick ... »

« Je sais que tu as du travail .. Alors je vais retourner en cours .. »

« Dick ... » dit elle en lui retenant le bras tandis qu'il s'était déjà levé. « Parle-moi. »

« Je ... »

« Tu peux me faire confiance, et je te promet que si je peux t'aider, je le ferai. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, Liv .. »

« Assieds-toi et dit moi tout. »

« Ok ... Et bien ... La semaine dernière ... Lizzie est rentrée à la maison et est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre directement. Je l'ai entendu sangloter, alors j'ai essayé de rentrer dans la chambre mais elle s'était enfermée .. Elle à refusé de m'ouvrir la porte. »

Olivia l'écoutait attentivement.

« Mais c'est ma jumelle ... Je supporte pas de la voir comme ça tu sais ... »

« Je comprends .. Ça va aller Dick, prends ton temps. »

« Alors j'ai attendu devant la porte. Puis elle a finit par sortir, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain cette fois. Elle est restée sous la douche près d'une heure ... Et quand .. Elle est enfin sortie, elle avait les yeux rouges.. A force de pleurer. Elle a refusé de me parler .. Et s'est mise à hurler quand je l'ai touché, et m'a même poussé violemment. Depuis elle ne parle quasiment plus .. Elle reste prostrée dans sa chambre toute seule ... J'ai peur que quelqu'un lui ait fait du mal Olivia ... »

« Attends Dick ... Tu penses qu'elle a été violée ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir moi ? »

« Je sais que ça paraît fou Olivia ... Mais je le sens ! J'ai tellement entendu papa en parler ... »

« Justement. Peut être qu'elle s'est simplement disputée avec son petit ami ? »

« Non Liv .. Je t'en prie .. Crois moi .. C'est bien plus grave que ça ... »

« Okay Dick .. Je vais t'aider .. On va aider Lizzie, d'accord ? Je vais aller lui parler, et essayer de savoir. »

« Merci Olivia .. »

« Elle est en cours là ? »

« Oui .. jusqu'à 15 heures. »

« Je vais y aller. Toi tu retournes en cours et tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je suis là, ok .. ? »

« D'accord .. Mais je veux venir avec toi. »

« Dick. Il vaut mieux que je soit seule avec elle... Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se braque... »

« Mais ... »

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Est ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tes sœurs ? Ta mère ? »

« Non, Maureen et Kathleen sont parties voir nos grands-parents. Elles reviennent à la fin de la semaine. Et maman ... Elle est bien trop occupé avec Rick. Elle s'occupe a peine d'Elli. Des que je suis à la maison c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

« Et Elliot ? »

« Papa à le droit de garde uniquement le week-end. Il n'en a jamais loupé un. Je crois que d'avoir Elli avec lui l'aide beaucoup et le fait se sentir mieux. »

« Alors pourquoi Kathy ne lui confit pas ..? »

« Parce qu'elle et papa ne se sont pas quitté en bon terme ... »

« Oh. Excuses moi je ne devrais pas te poser toutes ces questions. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Papa te manque n'est ce pas ? »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. » répondit franchement Olivia. « Mais je lui en veut beaucoup. »

« Ça se comprends ... »

Devant le regard inquisiteur d'Olivia il reprit : « Papa et toi aviez une relation particulière .. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous étiez complémentaire ensemble. Vous étiez les meilleurs ... Aussi bien dans l'unité, que dans votre amitié ... Vous avez vécu un tas de chose ensemble, il t'a sauvé la vie comme tu as sauvé la sienne. Tu as même aidé maman à accoucher ... Alors ça se comprends que tu es été blessé que papa te "sorte" de sa vie comme ça, même si je suis sur qu'il pense toujours à toi. »

« J'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi, Dick ... »

« Pourtant Dans sa chambre il y a une photo de toi dans ses bras. »

« Il l'a gardé ? » S'étonna Olivia avec les yeux brillants.

« Ouais .. »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de lui en vouloir. Même si ça me fais chaud au cœur. Merci Dick. »

« De rien Liv. Bon je vais me dépêcher sinon je vais être en retard en cours ... »

« Ne sois pas bête. Je vais te déposer et j'irais voir Lizzie. »

« Cool, une balade en voiture de flic ! »

« Je te préviens : fais le pitre et tu aura le droit aux menottes ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ... »

« Tu veux essayer ? » demanda Olivia avec un regard sérieux.

« Tout bien réfléchi .. Je vais peut être y aller à pieds ! »

Ils se mirent à rire, et prirent la direction du Lycée.

*****E/O*****


End file.
